Blood Rose: Companion
by Justicar Naseto
Summary: This is a Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, the original Fanfiction was made by Rapey Lemons, be sure to check his out, first, to fully understand. Credits to Rapey Lemons aswell.
1. Chapter 1

A few things to note, this is set after all the parts of Arys Harton, and the World of RWBY, and it is based off of Chapter 31 of Rapey Lemons' Blood Rose. Credits to Rapey Lemons n all that sorta fun stuff, and enjoy the Chapter. :)

-  
CHAPTER 1, Arrival

(3RD PERSON)  
It had been a long journey, but finally, he had reached only a few minutes from his destination, it was difficult trip, considering the amount he was put through, at the beginning, there was the amount paid for the transportation, since the vehicles used only went so far, he had to use several of them to reach the destination he had set before, and when he reached that, he had to walk through 3 of the seasons, Summer, Fall, and Winter, before reaching the point he was at currently.

He had started out with a $5000, and ended up at $500, during his trips in the cities, he usually just stopped at restaurants, but since he was far from one, he had to eat the resources the Grimm provided.

'I hear they're serving the stuff in the Rogue Hunter Camps, the boys there love it, I wonder what makes it such a delicacy, it tastes horrible, like burnt meat and 5-week-old flesh. Wonder what they're given that makes it so great.'

He continued through the snow, there were a few Beowolves surrounding the area, he tried to sneak past them, and if they spotted him, he'd smack them aside, or his Aura would protect him, he didn't kill them, because he knew they belonged to a certain individual that he was looking for. When he hit them aside, they usually left him alone around the 4'th or 5'th time.

5 minutes passed, he checked the sky, there was a cloud of smoke rising just a few minutes in front of him.

'Guess that's it, here I come.'

Moving forward again, there were multiple blood stains on the snow, no corpses or bodies or anything, just blood piles, they got more and more frequent when he reached his destination, except lighter, like a pink color. He turned his head, there was a pot hanging above a fire, boiling water, he had assumed, the fire was obviously the source of the smoke.

'This is it. I've arrived, finally. I wonder how she'll react.'

He looked around, and found a large stick, he took that stick and smacked a tree several times, threw the stick down, leaned on the tree, and patiently waited for a response. A flash of red blasted from the Tarp, and almost instantly, he was laying on the ground with a familiar red Scythe blade pressed up against his chest.

RU: "Tell me who you are, before I gut you."

?: "Is that what you say to former team mates, Ruby?"

RU: "How do you know my name?"

?: "Try and find out."

Ruby grabbed the sides of the helmet, and tugged, she pulled it off, revealing one of her past friends' face.

AR: "Good afternoon, darling."

She threw his helmet to the side and stared at his face.

RU: "Have you come to kill me, or arrest me, like everyone else?"

AR: "Not really."

RU: "Then why have you come here?"

AR: "I wanted to look for my Leader, you see."

RU: "Your "leader"? I'm not a Leader."

AR: "Maybe not to your previous team, but to me, you're still my Leader, whether you're a murderer or a cannibal, or anything like that, I don't care, I still respect you either way, and I've come to be with you again."

RU: "Really.. your weapon is different, what happened to your blade?"

AR: "During my Military service with the Specters, my Knife had somehow broke, it was smashed by a Death Stalker, so, I took the weapon you see on my side now."

Just like he had said, his side contained a new, Obsidian black Katana, fitted with multiple combinations, like a pistol and assault rifle.

AR: "So, would you mind.. you know.. getting off me?"

RU: "Oh! Sorry!" She got off, her small chest was covered with some silk, along with her crotch.

AR: "So, you've got some pets?"

RU: "Yep! They're my pets, most definitely!"

AR: "They're kind of.. they don't like me."

RU: "Aww, they're so loyal to their mummy!"

Arys sat up and cleared the snow from his armor, and looked around.

AR: "Aren't you cold in the clothes you're wearing?"

RU: "Not really, it's not cold for me, why, don't you want to look at my breasts?"

AR: "Funny girl."

RU: "So, do you want to do something?"

AR: "If you need me to, what do you need?"

RU: "I'm a bit low on food, so.. could you get me some?"

AR: "Roger that."

Arys walked towards the dense forest, tracking down any animals that would fit her desires. There was a herd of deer lurking around, he drew his blade, and switched it to his Assault Rifle, and started firing into the herd.

Once his entire Dust magazine had depleted, he checked up on his kills, he managed to kill 3 of them, and wound 4 more.

'I'll have to make a few trips.. unless..' He opened up his equipment satchel and pulled out the rope he used for his first weapon, tied it around the Deer, and pulled, the rope was in good enough shape. He pulled it back to Rubys' camp, and dropped it off near the Tarp tent.

AR: "Whoo.. alright, this should last you.. a little while."

RU: 'Wow! You brought back 1.. 2.. 7 Deer! This will last me more than a little while! Thanks alot, feel free to take a nap, I know you've travelled a long way."

AR: "Will do.. Miss.. leader.."

Arys got up and walked towards the Tarp tent, and laid down on the snow.

AR: "Wake me up if you.. need anything alright?"

RU: "Will do!"

Arys clicked 2 buttons right under his helmet, 1 red and 1 green, and turned his head, his suit started making a buzzing noise, and then a robotic voice spoke, similar to the AK-130 androids.

SU: "Setting heat, 25%.. 50%.. 75%.. 100%, heat set, powering down suit, 50%.. 100%, suit powered down, good-night, Master Sergeant Arys Harton."

Ruby Rose (3RD PERSON)

He had a suit that powered down, and caused him to go to sleep, he also had a new weapon, and a rank within the Specters, she wanted one too, but she knew she couldn't have it. She watched him go to sleep, as his glowing blue eyes from his mask turned grey, and he went limp. She crawled up to him and knocked on his armor, it was extremely hard, on the left breast, it said 'Centurion Plate, MK. 2'.

'Centurion, huh..? Guess I won't be cutting him up any time soon, his heat is his own.'

She walked out to the Deer meat, and started parting the skin from meat, she didn't care if there were any bones sticking out of it, her teeth would grind straight through it. At the end of it all, she had ended up with quite a bit of meat, and a ton of fur and skin.

'I could use this to layer the floor of the tent, but then again I could make some clothing for myself.'

She brought the fur and skin inside the tent, and put it next to the entrance, she then buried all but one chunk of meat with snow, and sat down next to the fire. She snapped her mouth down on it, and tore it to pieces, downing most of the meat, and the bits she didn't she left for her Beowolves.

She walked through the entrance of the tent, laid a few steps away from Arys, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

CHAPTER 1, END.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2, Work

(3RD PERSON)

Arys' sleeping schedule had become terrible, when he was moving across Vale, he went to sleep at 8:00 PM and woke at 3:00 AM and started to move again, his body became used to that sleeping schedule, and decided to wake up each day at 3:00.

His eyes opened, and he examined the items and shelter around him before sitting up, he pushed the same buttons he did last night, and his suit powered up.

SU: "Powering suit, 50%.. 100%, suit powered, Resetting heat, 50%.. 100%, Setting eye filters, 50%, 100%, good-morning, Master Sergeant Arys Harton."

He stood up and stretched his arms, walked out of the tent, and looked around, there were tracks leading into the tent, he looked back inside and the 6 Beowolves were laying beside Ruby. He checked his armor, there weren't any bite marks. He would need to watch out for them, otherwise something might happen. He walked into the woods, the trees were more dense, and there were a lot more animals, after 15 minutes of walking he seen a few Deer, some Rabbits, and about 3-4 Grimm, about the size of a Wolf, and a bit cowardly. He pulled his blade out and ran towards a Rabbit, he pushed the blade down into the head of the Rabbit, killing it.

He picked up the Rabbit, threw it over his shoulder, and started walking back, picking up a few large sticks to start a fire with, he didn't want to use up all of his Leaders' wood, back in Vale, he picked up a lighter, so he could start up a fire. For kindling, he snapped off some small sticks from a tree. His arms full, he arrived back at the tent, and sat next to the fire pit.

Putting down the Rabbit, he set his blade next to it, and started a fire. After completing that, he started to work on the Rabbit, cutting up the fur, the stomach, and de-organing it, after working on it for about 15 minutes, he grabbed some of the Y-shaped sticks he had collected earlier, and stuck them in the ground, he grabbed another stick to hold the Rabbit, and some rope, and tied the Rabbit to the stick, and waited for it to fully cook.

He sat back and occasionally added some wood to it, smoke seeped into the air, creating a beacon in the air. Crunching of the snow came from behind, he turned his head, Ruby was walking towards him.

AR: "Good morning, sleepy head."

RU: "I'm not a sleepy head."

AR: "You sure look like it, your hair is a mess."

RU: "Is it..? Oh, it is."

AR: "I seen your animals sleep with you?"

RU: "They aren't animals, they're my babies."

AR: "Just who have you been having children with?"

RU: "That's not what I meant!"

Arys dug up a bit of snow, revealing a piece of meat, he picked it up and tossed it to Ruby.

AR: "Eat something for the day ahead."

Ruby sat next to the Soldier, putting the meat up to her mouth, she started chewing through it, Arys grabbed the Rabbit and started picking off pieces of meat, eating through the Rabbit.

RU: "I didn't know you could cook."

AR: "Then you must forget a lot, I cooked most of the stuff you ate back at Beacon, and, when I was on duty with the Specters, when there was no trouble, I would cook for the Officers and the Soldiers, I've fed more men and women than you can guess."

RU: "Really? That's cool. I'll need you to cook me something."

AR: "Don't you only like raw meat or something?"

RU: "False! Minus 1 guess."

AR: "Thirty-four things you like to eat?"

RU: "Wrooong! 1 guess left!"

AR: "I don't-"

RU: "Wrong! I like a lot of stuff, I eat raw meat because I like it best, however, I can eat other things, too, I like Tea, for example!"

AR: "Tea? I can do that for you."

After eating his breakfast meal, Arys stood up and started pacing around the campsite.

RU: "What are you doing..?"

AR: "I don't know, really."

He turned towards her, and examined her, noticing something really quickly

AR: "Say.. where did those scars come from?"

RU: "Oh.. these..? Uhm.. I was attacked by.. some Grimm! Yes, that's absolutely right!"

AR: "Grimm, hmm? They don't look like Grimm scars."

RU: "Theres a difference?"

AR: "There is, do you want to see the difference?"

RU: "Uh, uhm.. uhm.. okay..?"

Arys detached his arm plate, and twisted his arm, there was a large scar, running down his elbow to his palm, around the scar, there was a black dust.

AR: "This is a Grimm scar, each and every Grimm leave some dust behind to mark the injuries they've left, your scars don't have this so they must've been given to you by a Human, or a Faunus."

RU: "Oh.. okay, I give, these are Human scars, when I was going through the Emerald forest, I was shot and sliced."

AR: "Does anything hurt?"

She shook her head.

AR: "You'll have to tell your Pets not to attack me on sight."

RU: "Okay.. I'm going to go to.. do something else.."

She stood up and walked into the forest, Arys took his container, and looked for some unpacked snow to boil. After a few minutes of walked, he found a nice pack, he scooped up some snow, and filled the container until it was full, he then walked back to the camp, hung the container over the fire, and waited a good 30 minutes.

30 minutes had passed, he took the container off the fire, opened it, lifted his helmet, and started to drink. 'Not bad.' He removed the container from his mouth, capped it, and pulled down his helmet.

A few minutes passed, he had laid down, some snow covering his arms and chest from the falling snow flakes.

RU: "Can I ask a question?"

AR: "When did you..? Sure, go ahead."

RU: "Why are you here?"

AR: "To see my Leader."

RU: "But.. weren't you and Weiss.. you know.. dating?"

AR: "Were."

RU: "What happened?"

AR: "She went off with a Deer or something, I don't know. She had gotten lonely when I went off on my first mission, and soon after I came back, you had left, and she had said she cheated on me with someone else."

RU: "Oh.. sorry for asking."

AR: "I'll tell you everything within my power. Also, when did you come back?"

RU: "About 15 minutes ago, I started watching you, you're real cute when you're alone."

AR: "Creepy."

Ruby walked over to him and punched him, shredding a bit of her skin.

AR: "You alright?"

RU: "Yeah, It'll heal soon, not a big deal."

AR: "Let me wrap it up, at least, I don't want you bleeding all over your things."

RU: "It's fine, I-"

Arys grabbed her arm, and opened up a small bag, containing some medical items, he pulled out a large bandage, wrapped it around her hand, and secured it with a bit of tape

AR: "That'll clear up any blood, and stop you from bleeding."

RU: "Thank you. Ah, Arys, I was going to go up to the town over there, did you want to come?"

AR: "I don't see why not, when are you going?"

RU: "Right now."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him along, soon after leaving, they approached the gates, 3 Ursai were moving away from the wall, claw marks indicating where they were. Ruby approached the Guard who had come out after the Ursai had left.

Ru: "Hello there, me and my friend would like to.. come in."

GU: "Oh? Hm.." He examined Arys' armor scheme, definitely not standard military, he checked the label, 'Centurion Plate', after finishing with his armor, he checked Rubys' clothing, Steelsilk.

GU: "Hold on, I'll go get the Council." He ran inside the gates, another Faunus taking his place. Soon after, the Guard came back with an assortment of Faunus. They started talking, and Arys looked back into the forest, he focused into the forest, ignoring most of what the Council had said. Ruby nudged him, he turned his head, and she pointed.

?: "I will repeat myself once more, who are you?" Arys turned around and responded.

AR: "My name is Arys, I am a Specter."

?: "Full name?"

AR: "None of your concern."

?: "Hmph. This one is.. she seems innocent, but she isn't, this one, however, is-"

AR: "Rude, to himself, tired, and extremely annoyed."

?: "Thank you. In order to get into this town, you will have to earn our trust. You will be given one task, if you complete it, you will be able to come into this town, if you complete the task, and manage not to murder anyone in the time you're allowed in, you will be granted citizenship. There is an Ursa cave not too far from here, you will clear that cave, and you will come back here, bring an Ursa head and we will know you have completed the task."

RU: "Okay, Arys, let us get to it!"

AR: "Yes ma'am."

Ruby started walking into the forest, Scythe drawn, with Arys trailing behind her.

?: "He seems loyal to her."

They approached the Ursa cave, most of them had fallen asleep, but some of them were awake, not too many, but if they were awake, they were near falling asleep. Arys switched his Blade into his Pistol, and fired off 3 shots, each of them breaking and entering an Ursa head, 2 more rushed out, Ruby shot off her Scythe twice, hitting both of the Ursa's legs, and causing them to lip, she charged up to them and cut them into large bits.

Arys switched his Pistol into the Blade, and started chopping through one of the Ursas' head, after 5 swings, the head rolled off, Ruby finished off the Ursai, and started to leave.

AR: "Going to leave me behind?"

RU: "Only if you want me to. Come along, and pick that head up too."

He did as she commanded, and followed her, blood from the dismembered head dripped onto his plate, he'd have to clean it soon. Arriving back at the gate, the Guard turned and spoke to them.

GU: "Sorry, the Council is busy with something, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

AR: '..."

He stomped back to the campsite, kicking a few sticks along the way. When he arriving, he threw the head into some non-compacted snow and laid down in the tent, he rolled over and turned off his suit. Soon after, Ruby came back and laid down next to him, she spoke something, but he didn't hear, after she had said it, she got up and left the tent, leaving Arys to himself. He decided he had nothing better to do, and went to sleep, after a hard day, he decided it was best to do so.

CHAPTER 2, END.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3, Citizenship

AR (1ST PERSON)

I checked my scroll, 5:00 AM, I woke up not too long ago, flipping through the documents, located inside of the folder,  
it seemed Ruby snuck into the town and stole something from a police officer, and had the wise idea of leaving it on my  
breastplate. She didn't make any sense sometimes. I turned my head, Ruby was asleep, and she probably would be for quite a  
few more hours. She disliked waking up early. I pulled her arm up gently, placed the binder on her chest, and then put  
her arm the I had held over it. Before leaving to find something to eat, I checked her quickly, she was really  
into her sleep.

I stood up and grabbed my blade, and headed out of the tent, making my way to the forest, there were quite a few animals  
hopping around, I didn't feel like having something small like Rabbit, so I took something larger, there was a Fox  
stalking around, I ran up to the Fox and did the same thing I had done to the Rabbit, impaled it, and walked back to the  
camp.

I did the same thing as done before, I picked up sticks and kindling, skinned and gutted the animal, moving away all the  
nasty bits, and threw it over the fire. Time passed and I checked hte meat, nicely cooked, I cut it up into smaller bits  
and ate it piece by piece.

After finishing my food, I checked up on Ruby, she had gone somewhere when I went hunting. I must've woken her up, sorry,  
Ruby. I picked up the Ursa head and decided to try to get into the town again. A Wolf Faunus was on duty, I approached  
him and spoke.

AR: "I was told I could get into town if I were to clear the Ursa cave not too far away from here."

GU: "Oh, you? I was told that you might come by, give the head here and head in."

I handed the Ursa head to the Guard, he opened the gate for me, and I walked in. The town was huge! To one side, there  
was a large shopping district, with restaurants, grocery stores, and corner stores, and the other there was a residential  
district.

Walking to the residential district, there were large houses made of wood and stone, I continued walking, several  
Faunus staring at me and continuing to do their business, in the top right corner, there was a house with boot marks in  
the snow facing the door.

AR: "What the hell? How did someone get here without walking through the snow?"

It was quite obvious that the person had come over the wall, but how did they manage to jump over the wall? Upon further  
examination, I found there were holes in the wall of the house, they were quite deep. I moved away from the boot tracks,  
standing next to them, I made my hand into a fist and slammed it on the door twice. A few seconds past, and a woman in a  
bath robe opened the door.

WO: "Yes?"

I pointed to the boot tracks and spoke,

AR: "It appears you're wall hopping, or a magician."

The woman looked down and back at me

AR: "How is that possible?"

WO: "I don't know, it's snowing, so it could've covered my tracks earlier."

AR: "These tracks are fresh, they are new, and I found no tracks leading to your house."

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice coming from inside the house.

?: "Maia, who's at the door?"

MA: "No-one! Just some Armor-Clad investigator of a sort!"

?: "Armor-Clad? It sounds like one of my friends! He has blue eyes and shiny plate armor that I reeeally want!"

AR: "Are you a kidnapper?"

MA: "What? No! I'm a police officer! Why would I kidnap anyone?"

AR: "Then you're allowing a little girl inside your house, willingly?"

MA: "How do you know that shes a little girl?"

AR: "I live with her."

The Faunus turned and looked at Ruby, and gestured her over.

RU: "Arys? How did you find me?"

AR: "I found some unusual tracks in the snow right beside me, they didn't seem to have walked over here, so I had assumed someone, yourself, had gone over the wall."

RU: "You're right! Plus 1 point! Maia, can you let him in? He can help."

MA: "Sure."

She opened the door fully, and Ruby stepped out of the way, I walked in and the door closed behind me.

MA: "Tell you whats happening, me and Ruby were discussing crimes in New Haven, and how to stop it. Basically, I'm going to get Ruby some new clothes sometime soon and she'll be helping me once I do."

AR: "Crimes? How many of those have I dealt with already."

MA: "You're not an officer that I recognize."

AR: "Thats because I'm not a Cop. I'm a Heavy Operative for the Specters, but when the time came, I was also a Sniper and Recon Soldier, and a Cook."

MA: "You're a Specter? I heard only the best could get into there, that means it'll be an easier job for me. Care to help?"

AR: "Of course. May I ask something of you first?"

MA: "Go ahead."

AR: "If we're to help you, we would like to stay here to offer as much help as possible. Also, don't bother buying her clothes, I've got a bit of spare cash to buy her some with."

MA: "Hmm.. Alright, but you're to help me out with daily tasks as well, such as gathering wood, and going out to get food."

AR: "Deal."

MA: "Alright, I have 2 beds, and, somehow, 3 mattresses, I'll give you a mattress, and me and Ruby will take the beds. I'll be setting up the mattress in the basement."

AR: "Sure. Mind if I behead myself?"

MA: "What?"

AR: "Alright, thanks."

He pulled out the tubes from his helmet and unlocked the buckles, took his helmet off and set it on the table.

He had a Dark Brown Fohawk, and multiple scars.

RU: "...You've changed from before.."

AR: "Indeed I have, dangerous training and dangerous combat make for dangerous wounds. I'm going to go strip down in the bathroom, and I'll be back in a few minutes. Mind if I leave my things on the table?"

MA: "Go ahead."

I put my helmet on the table, and headed to the bathroom, I put the toilet seat down, and sat on it, before taking off my armor, revealing dark green clothing. Soon after doing so, I walked out and put the rest over my armor on the table.

AR: "Thanks."

MA: "So, we'll get to business tomorrow? I'm rather tired from waking up so early in the morning."

AR: "Sure."

MA: "Alright, I'll grab your mattress and bring it down to you, leave your things there for the night, Ruby, your bed is ready for you, go to sleep whenever."

AR: "Don't bother, I can get it, you go to sleep."

MA: "Okay, thanks. Good night everyone."

RU and AR: "Good night."

RU walked into the spare bedroom and pulled over the blankets, and went to sleep, Arys went into Maias' bedroom and

pulled out the mattress, and dragged it down to the basement.

Arys laid it down in a nice heated spot next to the furnace, put his hands down on the mattress, and laid his head down on it.

AR: "Well, today has been a good day, I was able to help Ruby and myself out, live in a house with an officer, become a citizen, and get some heat. Good thing I decided to come back to this town. I should go to sleep and be ready to help Maia out. G'night, world."

CHAPTER 3, END

Hey guys and gals, for the winter holidays, I'll be trying to do a Chapter every 2-3 days at most, if I get it done before then, I'll be uploading it ASAP. Hope you've enjoyed the Chapter. Have a very Merry Holiday!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4, Helping Hands, Part 1

AR (3RD PERSON)

Tap.. tap.. tap.. Arys sat at the table, hitting the table with his armored finger, waiting for his housemates to wake. He  
was prepared for the day, despite not having anything to eat. His armor was similar to the Templar armor, infact, it was  
Templar armor, just more armored, and it has a label. His helmet had a thick plate on it, aswell, and to top it off, it had  
golden wings, one on each side.

A door opened in front of him, and Maia walked out in a bath robe, and on her arm there was a towel.

AR: "Good morning, Maia."

MA: "Good morning, you're up early, I see?"

AR: "Indeed I am, I came from Vale to find Ruby, it took me quite a long time, and I had spent a lot of time moving  
around, and when I was moving, I went to sleep at 8:00 PM and woke up at 3:00 AM, so I'm usually up pretty early. YOu're  
up fairly early as well, it's only 6:00."

MA: "Really? You have an odd schedule there. Also, I usually wake up around 5 to 6. Anyways, I'm going to go for a shower,

and then I'm going to wake up Ruby, Alright?"

AR: "I don't suggest waking Ruby up that early, she's a late sleeper, and when she isn't woken up fairly late, she is a bit  
of a brat."

MA: "Oh, really? Alright then, either way, I'll still be out soon."

AR: "Okay, see you then."

The Rabbit left the kitchen, and went into the bathroom, soon after, the water started running through the pipes, making a  
running sound. Arys stood up and moved to the window, he moved the curtains to the side and looked out, it was snowing  
heavily. He grabbed the curtains again and pulled them back to their original position, then sat back down in the kitchen.

He looked around the house, and seen that Maias' dresser had been in the hallway.

'Now why in hell would it be out here? She probably doesn't want me to look at her while she's nude, so I'll need to blind  
myself.'

He threw on his helmet, and didn't bother to turn on the light filter, if he had turned it on, it would've been able to see  
everything, but when he doesn't, he can still see, but it's extremely dark. The door to the bathroom opened, and Maia  
exited.

MA: "Mind not looking at me while I'm getting dressed?"

AR: "I can't see a thing, I assure you."

MA: "Do you really think I believe that?"

AR: "When I put my helmet on, I can keep its power off to not see a thing, I mainly use this for sleeping, and, if I can't  
sleep, it fills up with gas that puts and keeps me asleep for a while."

MA: "Hm.. alright, I'm taking your word for it, but if I hear anything hinting me being naked, you'll be out."

AR: "Roger that."

A few sounds from the opening drawers came from the hallway to Arys' right, and some shuffling of clothes came a few  
seconds after, until, finally,

MA: "Okay, you can look now."

Arys took off his helmet and put it back on the table, her hair was let down, and she was wearing a blue Police uniform,  
she set down the blue hat, and had looked like she was about to go to work.

AR: "You don't look too bad."

MA: "I can say the same for you. Have you had anything to eat?"

AR: "No, not really, didn't want to eat any of your food."

MA: "Oh! That's quite fine, I can go out and buy more, do you want anything?"

AR: "Are you sure? If its fine with you, may I have some Green Tea?"

MA: "Sure! I can make you some Pancakes aswell."

AR: "That would be much appreciated, Maia, thank you very much."

She went to the kitchen and started preparing some Tea and Pancakes, it took her about 20 minutes to get it all completed,  
and on the table.

AR: "Thank you."

MA: "No problem, eat up and tell me how it is after."

She put her Pancakes and Tea on the table, and sat in her chair. Arys grabbed the knife and fork, cut up a piece of the  
Pancake, and put it in his mouth.

AR: "This is amazing! I haven't tasted anything this great in a long time!"

MA: "Really? It's that good? Thanks."

She smiled and ate her Pancakes, after finishing his Pancakes, Arys took his glass of Green Tea and gulped down some of it.

AR: "This is pretty good, aswell."

MA: "I know what to make you in the mornings now."

They both finished around the same time, and Ruby still hadn't awoken, Arys stood up and walked into Rubys' room, he put  
his hand on her arm and shook.

AR: "Ruby, get up."

She knocked him off and rolled away.

AR: "Come on, let's go, up."

RU: "Nnooo.."

AR: "I'm coming back soon."

He left the room, it seems Maia had put on his helmet, and she was looking around, she looked amazed.

AR: "Having fun being blind?"

She quickly took the helmet off and set it on the table.

MA: "Oh goodness! You scared me!"

AR: "I wasn't lying, do you not trust me?"

MA: "That's not it at all! I just wanted to see if I could see out of it when it was dark!"

AR: "I'm going to go wake Ruby up in a few minutes."

MA: "Alright, I'll be out here." She grabbed a piece of paper with something written on it, and started scanning it.

He stood up a few minutes later, and walked back to the room Ruby was sleeping in, he grabbed her arm again, and shook her.

AR: "Times up, time to get up."

Her eyes snapped open, she grabbed Arys' arm and threw him on the bed, and managed to get on top of him, her Sniper Scythe  
was right next to the bed, and just as she had landed on him, she took her Sniper Rifle, unfolded it, and stuck it up to  
his face. Arys stared at her, a brow raised, and spoke.

AR: "Okay, now.. how in the hell did you get on top of me?"

RU: "I grabbed your arm and threw you onto the bed, and sat on top of you."

AR: "Well, you should get off me, if Maia comes in, it'll be pretty hard to explain what we're doing, even harder because  
you're wearing a ripped skirt and a Steelsilk bra. Since when did you change your clothing?"

RU: "Oh, I duuunnnooo.. I kinda like this position."

AR: "Very funny, I doubt I could do anything because of this plate armor, and also, you're sitting on top of me."

MA: "I didn't know you two were lovers."

AR: "Told you."

RU: "Are we going for a threesome?"

AR: "I never said I wanted to."

MA: "So is this rape? Should I arrest Ruby?"

AR: "No, it's fine, if she were to do anything to me, I knew it couldn't be as bad as what i've seen."

RU: "Try and arrest me and I'll rape you. With my fists, by the way."

AR: "Alright Ruby, time to get off me, and fold your Sniper Rifle up, I'd prefer if I didn't have a gun pressed against my  
temple."

RU: "Aw.. fine." She looked disappointed as she got off and folded her gun. She walked out to the kitchen sat in a chair  
and folded her arms, Arys followed behind her, grabbing his helmet, putting it on, sticking the tubes in and clicking the  
buckles in.

AR: "I'm going to go find some clothes and such for Ruby, I'll be back soon, alright?"

MA: "Sure, we'll be here. Have fun."

Arys nodded, and left the house. It was snowing, hard, he turned his helmet on, which provided heat to the head, and set  
off, moving to the Market District, there were a lot of large shops, there was a store, about the size of 2 of the houses  
stacked, he went in, it appeared to be a supermarket, he entered and looked at the signs around the stores, he found his  
destination, and started walking down the Aisles, he went to the Girls' clothing section, and picked out a Red and Black  
Bra, Coat, Shirt, and Skirt, checking the price tags, he matched it up to about $93.00 he lined them up on his arms and  
went to the Cashier.  
He set the Clothes down on the Conveyor Belt, and walked up to the cashier, he pulled out an amount of money from his  
pockets, gave it to the Cashier, and waited.

CA: "Why are you buying girls clothes? Are you a girl under there?"

AR: "Far from."

The girl shrugged, and gave him the clothes, he moved to the nearby bench, detached his breastplate, stuck the clothes  
inside it, and re-attached it. Leaving the store, there was a Faunus with horns staring at him from the same bench he was  
sitting on and left into the snow, it had started snowing harder, and it had become night.

AR: "Christ.. what am I supposed to do.."

He pulled out his Scroll and called Ruby, soon after, Ruby picked up.

RU: "Hey, Arys, Maia is looking for you."

AR: "I'm looking for the house, see how bad it is out here?"

RU: "Alright, I'll see if I can get her to bring a car or something, where are you?"

AR: "At a store called.. 'The New Haven Mall. Doesn't look much like a mall to me, but it's where I'm at."

RU: "Okay, she's on her way. See you then"

AR: "Alright, thanks."

He hung up his scroll, and put it away, he moved to the walls of the mall and leaned on one of the walls, and started  
waiting patiently for Maia. After a while of waiting, Maia pulled up and opened the car door.

MA: "Miss me?"

AR: "Kinda, it was cold out here. Ruby said you wanted me for something?"

He got in the car and closed the door, clicked his seatbelt and Maia started driving through the snow

MA: "No, I just wanted to know where you were, a lot of criminals roam the streets at this time of night, and, it gets  
late early here, so, if it's 2:00, which it is now, it's basically 8:00 Vale time."

AR: "Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself."

Maia drove down the streets, eventually pulling up next to her house and getting out, Arys followed and went inside.

MA: "I'm going to keep the car here for the night and return it tomorrow, it's snowing hard and I don't want to walk in  
this."

AR: "Roger that. I bought Ruby some new clothes while I was out."

MA: "They must be soaked because you had to stand out there in that weather."

AR: "Not exactly." He detached his breastplate in front of her, revealing the clothes he had bought.

MA: "Oh, I see. I'm sure Ruby will be happy that you went out and spent a whole bit of money on her."

AR: "I hope so, where is she now?"

MA: "Not sure, wandering around in the basement or in her room doing something odd."

AR: "Alright, I'm going to go find her. Thanks for the ride, by the way."

MA: "No problem."

Arys first went into Rubys' room, and checked just about everywhere, she was a child at heart, and so she will act like  
one. She wasn't there, he went to the basement, and found her relatively easy, she was in his room, she made a fort out of  
her blankets and his mattress.

AR: "Ruby, I went out and bought you something."

RU: "Oooh! What is it?"

AR: "Nothing too exciting, just some clothes."

RU: "Yesss! lets see them!"

Arys pulled open his breastplate again, and laid the clothes out on the mattress. Ruby crawled over the clothes and examined  
them quickly, and then looked at Arys.

RU: "These are some pretty nice clothes, but, can I ask something?"

AR: "I'm open." He closed his breastplate and clicked it in.

RU: "There's a Skirt, Coat, Skirt, and Bra, but there's no Underwear, where is it?"

AR: "On you."

RU: "I know I have Underwear on, but where's the new ones?"

AR: "I bought the things you needed most. If new Underwear is such a concern to you, I'll buy some next time I go out."

RU: "That would be much appreciated."

She started getting dressed right in front of him, taking off her Steelsilk bra, and skirt, and putting the new Skirt and  
Bra, then the Shirt and Coat. Arys sighed as he turned his filters off and sat on the floor.

AR: "Do you not care for what people see on you?"

RU: "No, I just don't care if they see parts of me that I wanted them to see eventually."

AR: "Alright, so, you eventually wanted a person, who is 2 years older, mind you, to see your breasts?"

RU: "Exactly right."

AR: "You're an odd case."

RU: "I don't care, I love myself."

AR: "Personally, I'd be hesitant to get naked to the ones I trust most."

RU: "And who's that?"

AR: "I don't know at the moment."

She gave him a pouty face and finished getting dressed, and tapped his helmet, telling him he can look.

AR: "Alright, come along, I want to go help out Maia with some of the crimes, and I want you to help."

RU: "Fiiine."

They both walked upstairs, Arys boots making loud banging noises and Rubys making almost unhearable, they reached the  
kitchen and sat down at the table, there was a large grey folder, that had the words 'CRIMES' pasted on it, Maia was  
sitting in a chair, the opening of the folder facing her.

AR: "We've come to help, what do you need us to do?"

MA: "I'll give you some information, and then you can help, alright? There have been a string of crimes around the city,  
and I think I've found the culprits, it's mainly been break ins and assaults, but we need to have some eyes on the streets,  
telling us whats happening, I want those eyes to be you, I'll give you a location, and you'll go there and check it out,  
okay?"

AR & RU: "Yes."

MA: "Okay, your first mission will be at the local Dust shop, I've heard they're going to rob it at 5:00, so I want you  
there, the snow clears up at 4:00, so it shouldn't be as difficult as it could be. If anything happens, I'll let you know,  
good luck, you too."

Arys got up first, followed by Ruby, and they both left out the front door, checking the time, it was 3:40, the snow was  
about to clear up, he leaned on the wall and waited, and eventually, the time came, and he left.

CHAPTER 4, PART 1 END.

-  
Memory Sequence 1.

No, it couldn't have gone this way, he ran through the halls, trying to reach her location, he blasted through doors,  
bodychecking students, jumping over inanimate objects, until, finally, he reached his destination, he opened the door.  
What? She wasn't there, he left the room, and searched for her sister.

AR: "Yang, where is she?"

YA: "You mean Ruby? Shes leaving to the Airship to the Rogue Hunter Camp, why?"

AR: "Shitshitshitshit!" He sprinted, jumping the Dormitory stairs, and went to the Airship loading bay.

AR: "Fuck.." The Airship had already left, he punched a wall and make a hole the size of a fist.

AR: 'I have to catch up to her, I know she'll escape, she doesn't like being captive. I just need to find her."

He had a plan.

Memory Sequence 1 End.  
-


	5. CHAPTER 4, PART 2

CHAPTER 4, Helping Hands, Part 2

AR (3RD PERSON)

AR: "4.. 5.. looks about 5, to me."

He counted the armed figures, walking into the shop, which was closed, Arys sent a message to Maia.

'5, all I can see up here, I'll text Ruby and see how many she can see.'

He then texted Ruby.

'Ruby, do you see anyone else on your end? I got 5.'

A few seconds passed, and then a near silent ding came from his Scroll.

'No, I got 5, they went in.'

'Alright, time for some action.'

He jumped off the roof he was sitting on and unsheathed his weapon, there was a large hole in the wall that the criminals  
must've used to get in, he entered the hole, and stood in the rubble. Some of the eyes turned to him, and pointed their  
weapons at him.

?: "Put your weapon down and we won't hurt you as much as we would."

AR: "Not sure if that's the correct approach, but come get some if you think you're hard enough."

One of them charged Arys, doing a thrust with the short blade he had, Arys grabbed it, picked the blade and the Faunus up,  
and smashed his body on a wall multiple times, after those slams against the wall, he put down the unconscious and bleeding  
Faunus on the floor and kicked him aside. Another took a swing with her large axe, first she did a downward swing from  
above her head, Arys stepped out of the way, then a swing to the head, he tilted him head, the Faunus became angry and  
threw the axe at him, he grabbed it mid-flight and threw it back, it collided with her chest, she was launched into some  
display cases.

Another Faunus stood behind a counter and drew a pistol, then started firing at Arys, all of them hitting his shoulder  
plate, but merely bouncing off. Arys turned towards the Faunus and started walking over to him, spinning his blade, several  
more shots came and collided with his chest, legs and arms, eventually, Arys reached the counter, picked the Faunus up, and  
stabbed his knee caps.

?: "Fuck man! That fucking hurts! Fuck you!"

AR: "Is that how we're going to play? I can give you a better treatment if you'd prefer."

He took the pistol the Faunus was holding and fired 4 shots into his stomach, a Crimson liquid forming a pool around him.  
The last 2 were more armed, the Female had a Shotgun, similar to the SPAS-12, and the Male a Machine Gun, the Female placed  
her Shotgun onto the Counter, and started firing shots, 2 or 3 of them denting his armor, and the odd one entering his  
armor and causing him to bleed, Arys ran forward and jumped over the counter, punching the Female Faunus in the nose,  
making her stagger, the Male had just set up his Machine Gun and started firing, he took cover behind a knocked over  
display cabinet, bullets spread around him, each nearly hitting him.

He grabbed the display cabinet and set it on its side, lengthwise, he pushed it forward and threw the sword and the Female  
Faunus, striking her between the eyes, he pressed up against the display cabinet, suddenly, it fell on top of him, pinning  
his arms and legs, and having both cabinet legs trapping Arys' head. The male Faunus grabbed the winged helmet and threw it  
away. He pressed the Machine Gun against his temple and spoke.

?: "Say goodnight, brave boy."

A gunshot sound filled the room, and the Male Faunus stood still for a few seconds, then fell over, Arys turned his head,  
and Ruby was standing in the debris that came from the hole.

RU: "Miss me?"

AR: "Aaah, I think so. Thanks for what you did there. I'm not afraid of death, but I sure as hell am not going to embrace  
it so willingly."

Ruby pulled the display cabinet off the armored male, and threw it to the side. Arys got up and put his helmet back on, and  
grabbed his weapon, then put it on one of the counter tops, and called Maia.

AR: "Maia, the Dust shop is clear, all criminals disposed of, lots of debris and blood though."

MA: "Better than nothing, head back home, the police will be going to the shop soon."

AR: "Roger." He hung up, and spoke again. "We're going back home, Ruby."

RU: "Alrighty then! Lets get going!"

AR: "How can you be that happy when you've just killed someone?"

RU: "Hmm hm hmmm!" She ignored him and left the shop, making her way back to the house. They both arrived at the house,

Ruby opened the door and left it open for Arys, he followed behind her and slammed the door closed, he walked up the  
stairs, and then down into the basement, he took off his armor and clothes he was wearing, and changed into some Black  
Jeans and a Blue T-shirt.

He turned around, and Ruby was standing at the door, as soon as he turned, her eyes widened and she ran away. He shrugged  
and walked up the stairs and sat in the living room, turning on the TV and sitting on the couch. Maia came and sat next to  
him, dressed in her usual clothing, her bathrobe with her hair let down.

MA: "Good work today."

AR: "I try."

MA: "I'm sure, did you do something to Ruby? She came up the stairs running and went into her room, and slammed the door."

AR: "She must've seen me naked."

MA: "That explains it."

Arys laid down and closed his eyes, he recalled several past memories before being interrupted him.

MA: "Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet."

AR: "No, nothing. I'm just.. thinking."

MA: "About what?"

AR: "Past things that happened."

MA: "Oh? You look real sad."

AR: "I'm going to go to sleep. Get this all out of my head and clear some room."

He sat up and put his feet on the floor, walked down to the basement and laid on his mattress. He wasn't going to sleep, he  
wanted to be alone. He opened his scroll and played a few games for a while, before receiving a text from someone familiar.

WE: 'Hey, are you up?'

AR: 'Not really, I'm tired and I'll probably go to bed soon, why do you care?'

WE: 'I would just like to talk.'

AR: 'Whats there to talk about? I already know about your cheating, and your Girlfriend, so what could there possible be to  
talk about?'

WE: 'You don't have to act so hostile, I heard you're staying with Ruby and another girl, that true?'

AR: 'Indeed it is. Where did you hear this?'

WE: 'Some of my soldiers. You know living with a criminal is a huge charge in Vale, right?'

AR: 'I'm far out from Vale.'

WE: 'Then, the Specters will find you and they'll bring you back.'

AR: 'I resigned.'

WE: 'You.. what?!'

AR: 'Re-read what I just said.'

WE: 'Why would you have resigned? That was a stupid idea!'

AR: 'I resigned and left because I had no one left. You left me for someone else, Blake and Yang are together 24/7, and  
never give me any time, and Ruby was so far out, so I took the chance to find her, and now, I'm not leaving her.'

WE: 'You had no one left?'

AR: 'Indeed, I'm going to go to bed, text me in the morning.'

WE: 'You can't escape from me, you know.'

He put his scroll down and walked upstairs, he turned the corner, and seen a figure in pajamas walk into Maias' room  
slowly, he followed quietly and poked his head in, Ruby was laying next to Maia. He grinned and went back to the living  
room and laid on the couch, resting his head on one of the arms, he closed his eyes and slept quietly and easily.

CHAPTER 4 PART 2 END.

Sorry for not uploading a chapter earlier, FF wasn't working and it wouldn't let me onto my profile. I hope you enjoy this  
Chapter, and had a great Christmas. :)


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5, Thief and the Knight

AR(1ST PERSON)

MA: "Arys, to your right! Faster! You're losing him!"

I ran through large crowds of Faunus civilians, I had been the person who stopped the Robbery at the Bank, I killed 3 of the Robbers in self-defense, and wounded 1 more, this was the last one, he turned another corner and made an obstacle, I jumped over it and tried to speed up, he turned another corner and went into a large compound, he slammed the door behind him, I kicked the door open, looking to my right, there were boxes laid around the flat area, behind each one of them, there were 2 to 3 Fauna, each armed with Assault Rifles, Shotguns, or Light Machine Guns.

?: "It seems we've captured the Knight, lay your weapons down or they will tear you to pieces."

AR: "Hmph."

?: "So be it, fire at will."

My scroll made a buzzing sound, and a voice came from it.

MA: "Arys! What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed in there!"

AR: "Please."

The Fauna started shooting, I ran to a nearby crate that looked to be packed with items, I drew my weapon and switched it to the Assault Rifle, taking peeks and identifying each Faunus's locations, I took another peek, and took down 4 Faunus, an army of bullets filled the crate, I stuck my hand into the crate and found a relatively large weapon, I took it and loaded it, an RPG? Sweet, I loaded it and waited a few seconds, before standing up and firing the Rocket into the pack of Faunus, meaty bits flying all over the compound, the Faunus that had survived, which had been a Dragon Faunus and a Reptile Faunus, ran out of the compound, not eager to die. I walked out from behind the crate and approached the bank robber, who drew a pistol and fired several shops before finding it hopeless, he stumbled away and fell onto his behind. I pushed him onto the ground and grabbed hold of his leg.

AR: "I will tear this off and beat you with it if you don't tell me why you've come under a life of crime."

?: "Fuck you!"

AR: "Wrong answer."

I tore his leg off, and grabbed hold of his foot, he screamed in pain as he had his leg parted from his body, I did just as I said, I hit his arm with the leg, and then beat him senseless with it. A minute passed, and I threw the leg away, his head had blood smeared on it and had been relatively flattened.

MA: "Arys.. holy christ.."

AR: "Maia... send.. transport.."

MA: "Arys? Arys, reply! Shit."

I fell on my back and the world turned dark.

My eyes shot open, I was laying on an unfamiliar bed, I was wrapped in a dark red blanket, and my head was on a pink pillow, I turned my head to the left, and sitting in a chair was Maia, she was reading one of her books, examining the title, it appeared to be called "Tactical Warfighters".

AR: "Christ almighty.. where am I..?"

MA: "You're back at the house, in my room, you didn't fall onto anything too serious, you just passed out, I can understand why, you killed 8 Faunus and let 2 escape, you had to run for about 15 minutes, and then you beat a guy with his own leg. Just rest up and you'll be fine."

AR: "My armor.. I feel lighter.."

MA: "Before I put you into the bed I took it off. Didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

AR: "You took it off..?"

MA: "Yeah. Must be kind of hot under all the armor and clothes you're wearing."

AR: "Mm.. I've never really noticed, had to spend most of my time out in the cold, in the rain.."

MA: "Really? Then it must be a change to have some heat."

AR: "Yeah.. it's nice.. where's Ruby..?"

MA: "She's asleep, it's 12:42."

AR: "Why aren't you asleep yet?"

MA: "I had to stay and watch you to make sure you were okay, didn't wake up with a heart attack or something."

AR: "I'm not that old."

MA: "You don't look that old, maybe 21 or something."

AR: "You're wrong, I'm still 17. I'm turning 18 in a month."

MA: "Really? I'll have to get you something, then."

AR: "Yeah.. you don't need to.. you should get some sleep, you have to work tomorrow, right?"

MA: "No, tomorrow is my day off."

AR: "Well, still.. you should sleep."

MA: "Sure. Mind if I sleep in here? I don't like sleeping out there. Too hot."

AR: "Your bed, your rules."

She closed her book and stood up, threw the covers over and laid next to me, she was wearing her bathrobe.

MA: "I'll keep you here tomorrow, alright?"

AR: "Yeah, sure."

MA: "Okay, good-night, Arys."

I turned my head so I was looking at the roof and stared, tomorrow I'll be staying in the house, which is good, I don't have to wear my armor, I get to relax in my comfortable clothes, and with my housemate. I don't know if Ruby will be doing anything, I hope she will, too energetic for me to handle, but then again, so was Team RWBY back at the Dormitory. I can think a bit more tomorrow, I want to sleep. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side, taking in the warmth from the body next to me, and shoving my hand under the pillow. Good-night, Maia.

I woke to the beeping of the alarm clock, seems Maia did aswell, she sat up and stretched, then looked at me, I was still laying down.

AR: "Is it time to get up already..?"

MA: "Yeah, go get dressed and I'll make you something to eat."

I did as she commanded, I stood up and took in the coldness of the wood flooring, and started walking towards the open the door, the entire house was quiet, besides me and Maia walking around, I approached the basement stairs and walked down, closed the door. I undressed myself and got into something clean, then went back upstairs. Maia had prepared some Tea, Bacon and Eggs.

She pointed to a plate and cup on the table, and I sat in the chair and started eating. Soon after, she started eating, once I finished, she stopped eating for a moment, and spoke, before returning to her breakfast.

MA: "Head to the living room and watch TV, I'll be with you in a bit."

I stood up and pushed my chair in, and walked to the living room, grabbing the remote, I turned the TV on and changed it to a random channel. Appeared to be the news, I turned up the volume and listened.

RE: "On December 12'th, the New Haven Bank, also known as NHB, was robbed, by 5 individuals, a few hours after, 4 of those robbers were killed, 1 was wounded, the 5 robbers were part of a criminal organization, named "The New Haven Rebels", 8 of the footsoldiers for the Rebels were killed, and 2 ran from their headquarters, whoever this person is that has caused all of this has done New Haven a great service, we all salute you."

MA: "Seems you caused quite an uproar."

AR: "Appears so."

MA: "Good thing, too, The New Haven Rebels were quite a problem, and now they have less members than they did before, and that means an easier job for me."

AR: "You're welcome."

She leaned over the couch and had balanced her head with one arm and her other arm with my shoulder. I changed the channel and put on something else, a show called "How to:" that played an episode called "Construct a Weapon", each episode broadcasts from a singular station, so the people that commandeer the station have one hell of a time keeping everything up. Maia eventually got off my shoulder and sat next to me, she was still wearing the bathrobe she wore last night.

RU: "You two were sooo cute last night!"

MA: "Ah! What? What do you mean?"

RU: "Don't try and fool me! Inspector Ruby saw you two sleeping together!"

Maias' face lit up, I stared at the TV emotionless, trying to block it.

MA: "We did not! I was staying in the bed to make sure he didn't die of a heart attack or something!"

RU: "Such a cute excuse! I seen you wrap around his arm! So cuuute!"

MA: "Ssshh!"

RU: "Maybe next time me and him can sleep together!"

AR: "I'm going to go for a shower, I need to fix my hair and clean myself up. Argue all you want."

I stood up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing a towel, going inside, closing and locking the door, I threw the towel on the floor and took off my clothes, and jumped in the shower, I scanned my past memories, Weiss, I told her to text me last morning, she never did. I guess she got the point of me not liking her anymore. She said we could just be friends, but after that long of a relationship, I broke. Several minutes passed, and I got out, I turned off the shower and dried myself, before grabbing the Hair Dryer, drying my hair and putting some Styling Gel in my hair, and making a form of a Fohawk.

I wash and dry my hands a final time before heading out of the Bathroom, it seemed Maia and Ruby got into a Brawl, Maia was handcuffed to the table and Ruby was on top of her, taunting her. I shook my head and sat back down at the couch, and continued to watch TV.

MA: "Arys! Help! Ruby has handcuffed me!"

RU: "Aw, widdle baby calling his boyfriend?"

AR: "I'd prefer to stay out of your date simulation there."

MA: "Agh! Get over here please!"

AR: "Oooh fine. But if my hair gets ruined I blame you."

I stood up and approached the female couple, I reached for one of the Cuffs, but was kicked away by Ruby, hell, I was kicked down the entire hallway.

AR: "Is that how you want to play?"

RU: "Hah, wanna play with the big baby man? I'll beat you like a piggie."

I started jogging, then running, then sprinting, until eventually I reached the beginning of the couch, I jumped and tackled Ruby to the ground, vaulting over Maia, and landing in the kitchen. She was the first up, and instantly, she was on top of me, trying to punch me in the face, I grabbed her fists and pushed her off, and stood up as fast as I could. She used her Rose Petal teleport and got behind me, unfortunately for her, I was expecting her, she swung, I ducked and grabbed her legs, bringing her down to the ground, I pinned her by using my knees to hold her legs down, and my hands to hold her arms, she struggled, but eventually gave up.

RU: "Alright, alright. You win."

AR: "Stay."

I stood up and grabbed the key from her pocket, walked over to Maia and uncuffed her. She leaned forward and stood up, rubbing her wrists, I grabbed the Handcuffs and gave them to her, then sat back down on the couch.

MA: "Thanks, Arys."

AR: "No problem."

Suddenly, the TV made a siren noise, and a reporter came onto the screen.

RE: "Civilians, stay indoors, we're having some sort of Grimm invasion outside the walls, our Guards and Soldiers are already on the scene, STAY. INDOORS."

I shook my head and looked at Maia.

AR: "Aint no rest for the wicked."

MA: "Appears so, go get your armor and I'll be ready."

I stood up and walked to the Basement, put on my armor and grabbed my weapon, ran up the stairs and met Maia.

MA: "Lets get going."

CHAPTER 5, END.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6, Defending New Haven

AR(3RD PERSON)

Arys and Maia approached the entrance of New Haven, Soldiers and Guards lining the walls, they were each firing Assault Rifles or stabbing the Grimm that were at the walls with Halberds or Spears. A Soldier approached both of them and spoke.

SO: "What do you think you're doing here? We're having a Grimm invasion, get back to your home."

MA: "I'm a Police Officer, I'm allowed to be here."

SO: "You're still a Civilian, don't make me repeat myself a third time, get back to your home."

Arys walked straight past him, making his way to the wall, he drew his weapon and started firing off shots, some of the others on the wall looked at him for a moment but returned to defending. His accuracy was top-notch, almost every shot hitting a Grimms' head. When he ran out of ammo, he jumped off the wall and switched to Melee, he ran into a large mob of Grimm, Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, he spun himself, turning into a deadly tornado. A Beowolf leaped straight into the blade, and had half of its head taken off, he eventually stopped, blood smearing his white costume, he got on one knee and started panting, bad idea, a Beowolf jumped on top of him, he held it away with the bit of energy he had left, the Beowolf pushed harder, trying to rip and tear Arys' face apart, he got closer, and closer, and with every bit that he pushed, Arys lost energy, until, he was just about to kill Arys, when a flash came and went through the Beowolf, the Grimm went limp, and Maia pushed it off.

MA: "You alright?"

AR: "Yes.. fine.. thank you."

MA: "No problem. Say.. where's Ruby?"

AR: "Not at the house, I know she has a- she's probably defending the wall."

MA: "Wait, what was the first one?"

AR: "Nothing, brain fart is all."

Arys stood up and started walking, suddenly, the ground shook, the Grimm looked around and sniffed the air, and ran away, the Guards and Soldiers got ready, some of them looking around nervously, Arys and Maia ran inside and stood beside some of the Guards, one of them passing a new clip of ammo to Arys, who reloaded his weapon with his new clip. Trees fell, the ground started shaking harder, and harder, something black and white burst out of the trees. A Soldier screamed to the others,

SO: "URSA MEGA! Get the heavy weapons!"

3 Soldiers left the wall and brought up a Dust Minigun, a large Guard took hold of it and started firing at the Ursa, making the Ursa stumble back, but not wounded in any way, he swung and broke the wall, among the rubble, Arys ran towards the Ursa jumping on its arm and being launched in the air, he landed on its neck and shot as fast as he could, he saved 10 bullets, switched it to the sword, and cut a large hole in the neck, he then switched it back and turned it to Acid Bullets and shot inside the hole, the Acid spilled out from the bullets and burnt the skin and flesh, until finally, the Acid spilled out into the brain, burning it. The Ursa fell to the ground, Arys rolled off of it and walked towards the wall. The men and women on the walls staring, they all put down their weapons and started clapping and cheering.

He entered New Haven, Maia ran over and gave him a smile that said "Congratulations".

MA: "That was amazing! You need to enlist in the New Haven Military!"

AR: "No thanks."

MA: "Seriously! They could really use a guy like you!"

AR: "I'd prefer to stay out of the military, I want to help you with your work. I've already had military training, so they should be thankful when I appear."

MA: "Well, it's a start, still, good job. You want to grab Ruby and get something to eat?"

AR: "Sure."

Maia pulled her Tablet from her pocket and started punching in Rubys number, then it started ringing. Ruby picked up, she had been in the snow, bits and pools of blood behind her. Not surprising, not one bit.

MA: "Hey Ruby, meet us at the house, we're going to get changed and go out for something to eat."

RU: "Sweeeet! Meet you there!"

Ruby hung up first, then Maia. She put her Tablet away, grabbed Arys' hand and started pulling him along like a child. Some of the soldiers stationed around New Haven congratulated the both of them, they reached the foot of their house, Maia opened the door and let Arys in before closing it and running off to her room. Arys walked around the house and into the basement, his large metal boots making booming sounds that ran through the house.

Arys took off his armor and set it on the bed, he changed into a Green T-Shirt, Blue Jeans (not skinny, mind you.), and a Black Hoodie, he looked around and found a box with some Winter Gear in it, he grabbed a pair of Black Mittens and his boots, then went back up the stairs, Maia had still been getting dressed.

He grabbed a few pieces of paper towel and washed them with hot water, before wiping the blood off of his boots, he cleared all of it off when Maia came out. She had her hair done in a pony tail, she was wearing a dress of some sort, Arys raised a brow to this, he threw the paper towel away and put on his boots, and asked Maia

AR: "This a date?"

MA: "Could be if you'd like to think it is."

He shrugged and moved to the door, waited for Maia to get the rest of her Winter clothes on and come down to the door, and opened it, and waited for her to go out. He followed behind her, taking the keys, closing and locking the door, they started walking, they didn't know if Ruby had gotten dressed, and-

RU: "Hey there!"

She had. She ran up beside Maia and started following.

RU: "Where are we going? What restaurant?"

MA: "You'll see."

RU: "Arys, do you know?"

AR: "No."

RU: "Bleh, thats not nice, Maia."

MA: "It's going to be a surprise. Their food is really good."

Ruby clapped at that, and had begun hopping around.

AR: "So, want this child as your daughter?"

MA: "I don't know, maybe a friend, but, I'd have to think about daughter."

AR: "I had to live with this girl for quite a few months, along with her sister, the Schnee Heiress, and a girl who used to be with the White Fang."

MA: "Thank god I didn't have to take your place."

AR: "Hah, I'm sure you are glad."

They reached a little restaurant, with 4 unmanned tables outside, the restaurant was named "The Food Emporium".

AR: "A vegetable patch?"

MA: "More like a salad bar, or vegetable bar."

AR: "Think they'll still let us in?"

He pointed to himself and Ruby

MA: "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Maia opened the door, with a small black-haired girl and large brown-haired man following behind her. The Faunus at the Host Stand did exactly what Arys expected.

FA: "Leave, herbivores only."

AR: "I'm sure you'd like to eat the curb? Perhaps the pavement aswell?"

He shuddered at the thought and gestured them in.

MA: "That wasn't the best way to get in."

AR: "It pays off to be to-the-point, he was going to kick us out for some stupid reason and so I counter-attacked."

RU: "That was kinda hot."

AR: "Quiet down, pervert."

They sat down at a free booth, it would take a few minutes for the waiter to get to them, so they had a chat while looking through the menu.

AR: "You get in here often?"

MA: "Yeah, surprisingly."

RU: "Hows the food?"

MA: "Amazing. They sell great soups."

AR: "Soups, huh?"

RU: "Yum! Back at Beacon, Arys made us soups all the time!"

AR: "Remember, I made most of what you ate at the Dormitory."

RU: "I tried to help! It always came out a little bit bad, though."

AR: "Only the best for the Schnee Heiress."

RU: "Yup! She was always a bit of a brat."

WA: "Excuse me, have you chosen your meals?"

RU: "Yes! I would like.. this!" She pointed to something on the menu, the Waiter scribbled some words down on his flip book.

AR: "I will take the.. Delicacy Dish."

Again.

MA: "The soup I usually get, please."

He finished writing and walked to the kitchen, then came out a few minutes later with 3 dishes, he dropped them off at the table Arys, Maia and Ruby were sitting at, and left to take more orders.

MA: "Well then, lets dig in."

CHAPTER 6, END.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7, Seeking

AR(1ST PERSON)

AR: "Ruby, any clue where Maia is?"

RU: "No sir."

AR: "Really? You've been up just about all night, not sure how you do that, but I cannot stand a day without my sleep."

RU: "I dunno, I just feel full of energy, ya know?"

I got up and headed to Maias' room, it wasn't like her to be asleep this late, 12:43, I opened her door, and found nothing  
except a note.

'To whomever may be reading this,

We have taken Maia to our Headquarters, you have caused too much trouble among us, and must be dealt with. You  
will not be getting Maia back, if you try to get her back with force, we will not hesitate to kill you.

-White Fang'

AR: "..Motherfucker. RUBY! GET YOUR THINGS PACKED! WE'RE GOING ON AN ASSIGNMENT!"

I threw the note down and ran into the hallway, sliding across the floor, I jumped down all 8 basement steps and put on my  
armor and packed everything I might need. Gloves, hats, scarfs, I ran back upstairs and went into the kitchen, grabbing 2  
Canteens and filling them with water. I threw open a few cupboards and took as much canned food as possible. Ruby was at  
the table with a backpack, Maia must've had one.

RU: "Where are we going?"

AR: "Maia has been taken by the White Fang, we're going to get her back. We need to get back to Vale, first of all."

RU: "Wait, Maia.. taken.."

AR: "Kill everyone that attempts to hurt us, Ruby. Tear them apart, part skin from flesh and bone."

RU: "Yaay! Fun fun!"

AR: "Lets go."

I grabbed the keys and approached the door, opening it, it wasn't snowing, I walked out and checked around, no snow  
falling, none at all. Ruby followed, I closed the door and locked it, and started walking towards the exit of New Haven,  
the Guard there opened the fence gate and let us out.

AR: "Ruby, we have a lot of ground to cover, and I doubt Maia will be alive, if not, we must reclaim her body, so, I'm  
going to make a bet with you."

RU: "Lets do it!"

AR: "If you win, I'll get Maia to give you a kiss, if I win, I don't want anything, just the glory of winning, deal?"

RU: "Deal. Okay, 1.. 2.. 3.. GO!"

I started to run, kicking snow behind me, Ruby had gone up into the trees, I stayed on the ground, my legs trying to move  
faster and faster, I started sprinting, getting ahead of Ruby, she looked angry. I continued to sprint, while Ruby had  
jumped behind me and was now on my tail. I stopped a little bit ahead of her, and she came and stood beside me.

RU: "Little baby giving up?"

AR: "No.. look, a warehouse, there's bound to be some cars or trucks in there. I don't think they'll miss one."

She nodded and followed me. There was a fence between us and the cars, I hopped the fence, luckily the Guards didn't hear,  
there was one in a tower, I pointed to the tower and Ruby climbed it. Sticking to a wall, I walked to the parking lot,  
there weren't many Guards. I snuck behind the Guards that were closest to the car and slammed their heads together.

Grabbing the keys from him, I moved back to the cars. Ruby had come back, I slammed the keys into the keyhole and twisted,  
lucky, they were the correct keys, I opened the door and hopped into the car, Ruby sitting beside me, she took the keys out  
of the hole and gave them back, and slammed the door closed. I took the keys and stuck them into the keyhole that started  
the car, and drove off.

This car had an Automatic Transmission, I had known how to drive a car, but this made it easier. We had gotten onto the  
road. I had to think of something when we got into Vale, Ruby was still a criminal, and if I were to be caught, then I'd be  
sent to prison.

AR: "Here, when we get back into Vale, you'll need to wear this."

I detached the faceplate of my helmet and gave it to her, she never liked masks, complete opposite of me.

AR: "Along with your hood."

RU: 'Aaarys..! You know I don't like masks."

AR: "Would you rather be sent back to prison?"

She shook her head.

AR: "Then do as I say. You don't need to do it now, just do it when I tell you to. Also, let me see your weapon, I  
don't need people looking inside our new vehicle and seeing a Gun and Scythe."

She gave me her Scythe and I put it on the floor of the backseat, along with my weapon.

AR: "Ruby, it's going to be a while before we get into Vale, I'll wake you up if you want to get some sleep."

RU: "Okay."

She pressed her wet lips on my cheek, and laid her head down. She still has her childness intact, I'm grateful for that. However.. it's going to be a bit difficult to talk to the one I need to. I doubt she'll want to see Ruby after what she's done. I need to start focusing on the road, there's a lot of  
traffic out today.

I shook Ruby as we pulled into a parking lot, it was a Hotel, the Airships to Beacon were going to leave soon, so I had to  
do what I needed and get to the Airships. Ruby looked around and threw on her coat.

AR: "Put on the mask too, you're going to stay here for a few days."

She did as I ordered and got out, I pulled the keys out of the keyhole and got out aswell, slamming the door, opening the  
backseat door and grabbing our weapons, stuffing them into my backpack, along with my helmet, closing the door again, and  
locking the car, we walked into the Hotel. I stepped up to the desk, Ruby standing behind me.

?: "Welcome to the Vale Battalion Hotel! How may I help you?"

AR: "We just need a room for a few days, most likely a week, how much would that be?"

?: "$200 a week."

AR: "$200, huh? Here you are. Also, why 'Vale Battalion Hotel'?"

?: "Back in the Faunus-Human war, an entire Battalion of Human soldiers used this Hotel as a headquarters for some time."

She took the money and gave us the key to our Hotel room. I gave the key to Ruby and the number, she nodded and walked off.

?: "Say.. whats wrong with your friend?"

AR: "Oh, her? She's stopped talking because of past things. She doesn't like to talk about it."

?: "Ah, okay. Do you need anything else?"

AR: "No, nothing, I'm heading out for a while, I'll be back soon."

?: "Okay, have fun where ever you're going!"

I nodded and walked outside, the Airships were already there, I started running to the Airship, and jumped on at the last  
moment. I sat down and looked out the window, familiar sights filling my brain. I pulled out my scroll and messaged Yang.

'I'm home.'

Winter in Vale had ended a long time ago, I put away my scroll and bathed in the warmth. After landing, I approached  
someone familiar.

AR: "Pyrrha, I need Blake and Yangs' location, now. Important."

PY: "They should be in their Dormitory, with their new team, whats the urgency? I thought you left."

AR: "I did, but I need to talk to Blake."

PY: "About?"

AR: "Someone I knew has been kidnapped."

PY: "Really.. I could get team JNPR to help you find them."

AR: "That would be much appreciated. Meet me at the Vale Battalion Hotel around 8:00 tonight."

She nodded and walked away. I grabbed the door and pulled it open, walking inside the Dormitory hallway, I checked around  
for my old room number, found it. I made a fist and slammed on the door.

?: "Who is it?"

AR: "Open up, it's important."

The door opened, her eyes widened and gestured Blake over, a few seconds after, Blake appeared at the door, she didn't look  
happy to see me.

BL: "The traitor.. You're lucky I didn't call the Police on you too."

AR: "Put all that aside and help me."

YA: "We'll be glad to help you! Come on in!"

Blake gave her a 'Don't.' face, but I was still allowed in anyways. Their team, it's been reformed.

?: "Yang, who's the.. Templar?"

YA: "Oh! Horus! This was one of my old teammates, Arys. I just said his name, so I think you know who it is, right Arys?"

AR: "Correct."

YA: "Anyways, what do you need help with?"

AR: "One of my friends has been kidnapped by the White Fang, I need to know where their HQ is located."

YA: "Oh.. I don't know if I can help you with that.. Blake might be able to make a deal.. but.."

Blake sighed and turned to me, and spoke.

BL: "Fine, I will make a deal with you, since we were friends at a point, if you can beat our entire team in a match, then I will help you."

AR: "Deal, when do you want to do it?"

BL: "We can do it now."

AR: "Sure."

YA: "Let me contact Goodwitch and get her down to the arena."

AR: "Meet you there."

I ran out the door and went outside, running past the fountain, then the statue, and I eventually reached the arena,  
Goodwitch was already there, along with several students, eager to watch the 4 versus 1.

GO: "Care to tell me how you're going to take down even 1 of them?"

AR: "Not really. I like to keep my plans to myself."

GO: "They'll be here.. now."

The rest of the students gathered around, about a good 50 to 60. I stepped up onto the arena, set down my backpack and  
pulled out my weapon. The new team gathering on the stage, drawing their weapons, I examined carefully, Horus had a  
Claymore, Blake and Yang had their original weapons, and the final teammate had a Maul. 2 fast, 2 slow, I think I can deal  
with this.

GO: "The match is about to begin, if your Aura bar reaches red, you are out. Let the match begin."

Blake and Yang attacked first, Yang firing shots and Blake slashed my armor, her Blade bounced off, I grabbed her and  
slammed her down into the ground, and kicked her, making her slide all the way back to her new teammates. Yang was angered  
by this and close-quartered me, I grabbed her and made her flip over onto her back, I held her in my arms in a princess  
styled carry, I grabbed her neck and threw her at Horus, who was advancing quite quickly, it stunned him for a few  
seconds, but he was back on the prowl.

AR: "Lets have a round, hm?" I threw my weapon aside and held up my fists, he continued moving, I ran forward and grabbed  
his legs, picked him up, swung him over my head and slammed him back into the ground. I continued doing that, until  
finally, I threw him into the air and brung him down a final time with my foot, he collided with the ground, making a hole  
the same figure of a Human in the floor.

GO: "Horus, eliminated! 3 versus 1!"

The Girl with the Maul came charging, I let her hit me, she smacked me in the stomach with the Maul repeatedly, she swung  
her oversized hammer at my head, I ducked and dodged it, and uppercutted her, making her fly into the air, nearly hitting  
the roof, I turned and ran at the Bumblebee, drop kicking Yang in the chest, grabbing her legs and sliding her over to the  
downed Maul Wielder, who fell over once again.

I started walking over to Blake, who had switched to her pistol, and started firing, the bullets bounced off, I jumped  
forward and landed behind her, I kicked the back of her leg which made her fall to her knees, I kicked her once again onto  
the floor and choked her until she fell unconscious.

GO: "Blake, eliminated! 2 versus 1!"

Yang was angered once more, she lunged at me, her hair was ablaze and her eyes were red, I stepped to the side and put my  
foot out, she fell over it, did a few rolls and fell onto her back.

GO: "Yang, eliminated! 1 versus 1!"

The final member, she was going offensive, I paced back and forward, not looking at her, I ducked and the Maul was swung  
over my head, I grabbed her arms and made her swing her Maul over her head, not having any control over her Maul, she hit  
herself in the back and fell to the ground, I picked up her Hammer and hit her breastplate until her Aura reached red.

GO: "Rebecca, eliminated! Arys wins!"

I picked up my sword and put it in its sheath, walked to the front of the stage, and bowed. Hunters and Huntresses put all  
4 of team HRBY on stretchers and moved them to the Infirmary.

GO: "Congratulations, Arys, you have won a 4 versus 1 match, can you tell us why you're back?"

AR: "Assignment, I'm getting someone back that's been kidnapped, Blake had information I needed and so I came to get it."

GO: "Will you be coming back to Beacon?"

AR: "Unlikely."

GO: "That's unfortunate, you can go see team HRBY if you would like to."

I walked off the stage and went to the Infirmary, Team HRBY.. Hereby? I will hereby kick your asses any time of the day. I  
opened the door to the Infirmary and walked in. Blake was laying on a bed next to her team, I approached Blake and sat in  
one of the chairs.

AR: "A deals a deal, I need a location."

BL: "Guess it is, they're on the West outskirts of Town, have fun out there."

AR: "Thanks. See you around, Kitty."

I walked out of the room, checking the time, it appeared to be 7:30, guess I'll be seeing Team JNPR on the Airship. The  
courtyard was relatively quiet, apart from the chatting of Team JNPR, Jaune pointed, and started moving about, Nora and Ren  
following their leader.

I approached Pyrrha, giving her a quick wave and a smile, doing the same, Pyrrha was the first to speak.

PY: "Hey, my team is ready for the mission, we just had a bit of a debrief."

AR: "Okay, thanks for the help, Pyrrha, I appreciate it a lot. We should probably get on the Airship now, it's about 7:40."

PY: "Yes, okay. Jaune! Come on!"

I walked to the Airship next to Pyrrha, the rest of JNPR walked beside Pyrrha, chatting to eachother, I walked ahead and  
sat in front of the window. Beside me was Jaune, and beside him was Pyrrha. 3 seat sat in front of each window, so Ren and  
Nora had to sit across from us.

They began talking to each other, in the middle of their chat, I interrupted.

AR: "Say.. have you begun dating?"

JA: "Wh.. what..?"

AR: "I said, have you begun dating?"

JA: "..Pyrrha.. help..?"

PY: "Yes.. we have. Why do you ask?"

AR: "Keep it intact."

JA: "Wait.. intact? Why do you care what we do with it?"

AR: "Best not to ask."

I stood up and walked to the exit of the Airship, it opened and I walked out and leaned on a bit of wall beside the  
Airship, waiting for the Team to come out, after they came out, I lead them to the Hotel and went inside.

?: "Welcome back! Your friend should be in your room."

AR: "Okay, thank you."

PY: "Your friend? I thought you went and came back alone."

AR: "Not exactly."

I walked into the elevator and hit the floor number, waited a moment or two, ignoring the words that filled the elevator,  
once the elevator hit the floor that I needed, I walked out and went to mine and Rubys' room, #426. I knocked on the door  
and opened it, Ruby was asleep in the only bed in the room. I sat down at the desk and turned to the Team.

AR: "Alright, first things first, Beacon, how will we do this?"

LI: "Don't worry about it, me and Pyrrha talked to Ozpin about it and he said it was fine, as long as we were helping  
someone."

AR: "Okay, and a place for you to stay."

JA: "I've got a little bit of money we could use to get a room, how much is it for a week?"

AR: "About $200."

JA: "Alright then, I've only got $150, anyone able to put some money towards it?"

AR: "I can give the last bit."

I gave Jaune $50, he took it and put it in his pocket.

AR: "Do any of you have any plans for the next 2 or 3 days?"

They shook their heads.

AR: "Okay, get everything you need done finished, we'll be scouting tomorrow, and attacking the day after."

They nodded and left, to the desk presumably, I got up and closed the door, took off my armor and put it on the desk, then  
laid down in the bed next to Ruby. She was talking in her sleep.

RU: "Yes.. mmh.. harder.."

Along with talking, she was also shuffling around a bit. Quite a dream you've got there, Ruby, don't get ontop of me while  
I sleep, alright? Good-night. I rolled onto my side and threw over the blankets, laid my head down on the pillow, and slept  
that rest I've wanted for a while.

CHAPTER 7, END.

Hey there! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, Chapter 8 will be coming out soon, keep your eyes open for that. Hope you had a  
good New Years!


	9. UPDATE

Update #1

Hey there, everyone! Sorry for the lack of Chapters coming out on schedule, I'm pretty sick and school just started up once again, once I recover, I'll be sure to be right on top of #8. Keep your heads up!


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8, Reclaimer

AR(3RD PERSON)

AR: "I'm counting about twenty of them, about 5 the size of me, how about you?"

RU: "4."

AR: "4? 4 what? 4 uniforms the size of you?"

RU: "No, 4 Fauna I would gladly fuck."

AR: "Ruby, we're going in and getting Maia out, not having sexual intercourse with unwilling Faunus."

RU: "I know, but it would still be fun, for the both of us."

AR: "Horny bastard."

RU: "Hah, yup! I'm sure you'd like a piece of this?"

AR: "If you would like to think like that, please do so in your head. I've had enough betrayal in my life, and I wouldn't  
like a wife who would want to tear me to pieces willingly."

Ruby looked hurt, but understood what he meant about betrayal. Nearly dying in battle and having Weiss turn her back on him  
had put him in an everlasting bad mood, and if that wasn't bad enough, he completely dropped his sense of humor and  
replaced it with seriousness.

Most of the day his face was covered with a mask, rarely taking it off, she didn't know why,  
he never told her. She still wondered what his reason was for coming after her.  
He stood up and looked down at the tiny figure below him.

AR: "Remember, it is a STEALTH mission, please try to refrain from killing anyone in the manner in which they would  
scream, you know the plan, if we run into any trouble, you will run and find her, and if we reach the prison, I will take  
the top floor, JNPR already knows the plan, soon as we get Maia out, Beacon Academy will launch an attack, got it?

RU: "Yep."

AR: "Okay."

He pulled out his tablet and moved his fingers, tapping the screen and then turning it off. He grabbed Ruby and jumped off  
the roof of the building, hugging the nearest wall that would seclude them from the White Fang, he gestured his hand and ran, moving into the unoccupied courtyard, in the blink of an eye, they found themselves surrounded, outnumbered, and outgunned.

AR: "Ruby, go find Maia, I'll handle these fools."

RU: "Right."

She jumped out of the ring and blew herself to the prison cells, where she began her search.

RU(3RD PERSON)

RU: "Gotta find Maia.. lucky door number 1? Nope.. number 2? Nope.. 3?.. Maia? That you?"

MA: "Ruby.. why are you here..? This is no place for a little girl.."

RU: "Arys sent me here to find you, he's outside killing things."

MA: "Arys..? Doesn't he know how dangerous the White Fang are?"

RU: "Maybe, maybe not, but he risked his life for you, so you best come home with us."

MA: "Gladly.."

Ruby cut the ropes binding Maias' hands, and left to find Arys, Maia stumbled behind her. Ruby opened the doors and walked  
outside, surprised at the sight they saw. Arys was standing over a herd of dead bodies, his armor and sword were colored a  
deep crimson, and he was nearly passed out.

AR: "Come.. I can.. drive you two.. home."

MA: "Arys.. you look exhausted, you should let me drive."

AR: "Ruby.. grab the car.."

The keys to the car were clipped to one of his wings, Ruby snatched them and ran as fast as she could to the car. She  
unlocked the door and threw herself inside, nearly forgetting to close it. She turned the car on and grabbed the wheel.  
Ruby started driving into the hills, jumping over a building, she landed as close as possible. Maia was sitting next to  
Arys with a concerned face.

RU: 'How's he doing?"

MA: "Not good. Few of the bullets passed through his armor, he's bleeding pretty badly. He's tired, too, so he can't  
activate his Aura without him being drained of all his energy and killing him."

RU: "Shit.. I'll check the trunk for a first aid kit."

Ruby opened the car door and ran to the trunk, she ripped it off and looked around, just as she was hoping for, a first aid  
kit, she grabbed it and threw it to Maia. She opened it and examined its contents, before giving Ruby another order.

MA: "Ruby, help me get his armor off, put his armor in the trunk and Arys himself in the backseat."

Ruby nodded and ran over to her, Maia began taking off his armor and placing it next to her. Taking his armor off together,  
they got it in the trunk and Arys in the backseat, Maia sat in the driver's seat, and had Ruby sit in the back with Arys.  
Ruby was tending to him while Maia was driving. Arys had been patched but Ruby was sitting with him incase something  
happened. She was trying to resist the urge to scoop some of his blood and lick it, so she had come up with a solution.  
Ruby pulled Arys' shell, opened her legs, and placed him in between them, she then put her hands in her shirt.

RU: "Maia, mind if I sleep?"

MA: "Go ahead, but if anything happens to Arys, its on you."

RU: "Okay."

She pushed him forward and closed her legs, then pulled him up beside her, and used him as a pillow of some sort. She  
wanted him, but it would take some doing before he would be willing to do something like this willingly.  
The car came to a halt, and Ruby was thrown awake. Arys lunged forward, but fell right back down. Maia unclipped her  
seatbelt, and looked back at Ruby.

MA: "We're finally home.. mind keeping an eye on him once we get in the house? I'm tired, they kept me up for about 3  
nights in a row."

RU: "Yeah yeah.. no problem."

Maia got out of the car and opened the Vehicle entrance, walked back to the car and drove to her house. Parking in front,  
she got out and opened the backseat door. She shook Arys lightly, as Ruby walked out of the car and went inside. The sky  
was dark, and she was extremely tired, however, Maia had tasked her with looking after someone she had been in charge of  
leading. She walked through the halls and into her bedroom, threw herself into her bed, and nearly fell asleep right away,  
if Maia hadn't shook her right before.

MA: "Well, guess you're too tired to watch him, so I guess he'll need to sleep her for you to watch him. Fine with you?"

RU: "Yeah.."

MA: "Okay, Arys! Good to go!"

Arys limped inside and laid himself beside Ruby, gave Maia an "Okay" hand gesture, crossed his arms, and fell asleep.

MA: "Okay, well, have yourself a good night, Ruby, don't get too naughty, I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean myself  
up, then go to bed."

RU: "Thanks.. you too.."

Maia closed the door and left, not lying, the shower turned on. Ruby threw some blankets over Arys and fell asleep. Having  
a pretty naughty dream about her and his companion, it would be one that she would keep with her forever.

CHAPTER 8, END

-  
Hello there, everyone! Sorry for this one being short in comparison to others, I'm still sick, and I was trying to get this  
done and not delay it any longer, if its bad, probably because of my illness, got a sore back and have a headache aswell,  
so I'm not feeling too great. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I'll start the next chapter sometime soon. SAGE  
will also be updated soon, maybe both at the same time. Anyways, hope you all feel better than I am, and, once again,  
enjoyed the episode. See you all soon!


	11. Chapter 9

Bit of a short one here, sorry about this. Going to focus on SAGE for a bit, have some stuff planned. It will most likely come out sometime tonight, or tomorrow. I'm taking the day off school tomorrow. Hope you all have been having a good week so far!

CHAPTER 9, End of the Line

?(3RD PERSON)

She shuffled through her paperwork, checking over some things, when she came across an old note from Doctor Karlsonn. Picking it up, she started to read through it.

'Head Doctor May,

I've started to work on a new, advanced battle suit, called "The Tempest", it will be ready some time next year to the year after, I know how much you love your war books, so this is dedication to that. I'll bring it around some time after its completion.

-Dr. Karlsonn."

HD: "Hm.. he never did bring it around, I suppose I'll ask him about it sometime soon. After all, it has been a year since I received this."

Suddenly, a knock.

HD: "Come in!"

The door opened, and a giant suit of armor with a Cross on a surcoat came inside. The Head Doctor clapped and jumped up and down happily, then ran over to the suit of armor and wrapped her arms around it. She loved it already, and wanted to test it as soon as possible.

HD: "My goodness, Karlsonn! This is just.. too much to handle! We need to get this on the field ASAP, give it to our soldiers and help them find this boy, Harton!"

?: "No need, you've found him."

HD: "Karlsonn, don't joke around about Harton, you know how much he hates me, we need to kill him."

?: "You've found Harton, he's come to find you, and take his revenge."

HD: "Wh-what..? How did you get this armor?!"

She parted from him and pressed against the wall, scared out of her mind. She was a few steps away from the Security Alarm, she ran to it and slammed into it, knowing her pistol wouldn't do anything against his armor. This only angered the Soulless Walker, he walked over to her and picked her up by her neck, lifting her into the air.

AR: "So beautiful, so unfortunate this has to happen to you.."

HD: "Grk..! You don't.. have to do this-.. to me!"

AR: "Oh hoho.. I do, I do.. you know how badly you hurt me in the past?"

HD: "I don't.. know you..! Let me go! Security are.. outside!"

AR: "Think I care? Their bullets won't reach my clothes, you, on the other hand, lets test that theory."

He reached for her pistol and grabbed it, pulling it out, taking it off safety, and examining it.

AR: "Oh, I see, you use the same pistol I used during my training? This thing is rubbish, barely does anything to a grown dog."

He threw the Doctor against the wall, and aimed, firing two precise shots and landing them in her head, she fell to the ground and was eaten by a pool of blood. (Not literally.)

AR(3RD PERSON)

AR: "Well then, that's that, hope you've enjoyed your time on this planet, Doctor, but your time is up."

He crushed the pistol, and left, cleaning the halls of some Guards, Maia and Ruby stood where he met them.

RU: "Is it done?"

AR: "Mhm, I feel relieved."

MA: "Glad you do, we should go back home, I want to bake some cupcakes."

AR: "Cupcakes? Seriously?"

MA: "Blame Ruby, she made me make cupcakes for her, so I learned I make excellent cupcakes!"

AR: "Whatever, lets just get home."

He jumped in the helicopter and sat down, the helicopter took off, and went back to New Haven.

CHAPTER 9, END.

Well then, there you go! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9, I love making some confusing moments in my stories, makes you want to learn more about what happened, huh? Keep your eyes open for SAGE. I'll post a bit of a sneak peak for the 4'th Chapter down BELOW. In case you don't know, that' V. :)

'Police swarmed the bathroom and pool area, checking something out, Sayn approached one of the officers and asked

SAYN: "What's going on?"

OFFICER: "There's been a murder in the female bathroom, pretty bad, blood all over the floor, took the janitors atleast an hour to clean this shit up. I don't know who could've done this, but who ever did it, is one heartless bastard."

SAYN: "That so?"

He turned around and left, he would have to accompany Aryn everywhere, Everett was always with Gabrielle, and Aryn was always alone, if there's a person, or worse, a team that has done something as bad as that, then he would need to keep his eyes on her at all times.'

There you are! Hopefully you've been given a sense on whats going to happen, if not, you should probably go bob for some apples or something.


	12. UPDATE 2

Update

Hey there, sorry if Blood Rose: Companion was cut off a bit short, sometime after the 8'th Chapter of SAGE, I will be putting up a new Blood Rose tribute, "Blood Rose: Relationships", giving you guys a choice on a relationship, I would like you guys to decide who Arys will be with first, Ruby, Maia, or a possible return of Weiss, IF you guys want Weiss to return. Like with SAGE, I want you guys to have a choice instead of me making all of them, because I love all of you with all my heart, and being given the amount of views just makes me so happy. Even if I don't get many likes or favorites, views is enough to make me really happy, and want to continue. If you'd like to decide on his lover, please send me a message labeled "BR: RELATIONSHIPS" and your choice in the message. See you all later!

Naseto


End file.
